


And victory has never tasted better

by downforce



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, singapore 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforce/pseuds/downforce
Summary: After his third win with Ferrari, Sebastian discovers an unexpected surprise in his hotel room





	And victory has never tasted better

Sebastian stumbled through the hallway of the hotel, one hand against the wall to support his tired body as he looked at the door numbers through half-closed eyes. "44...45...46, oh that's mine," he exclaimed far too loudly and immediately clasped a hand over his mouth, looking around to see if he had disturbed someone's night, but the hallway stayed silent.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, he opened the door to his room and walked inside, ready to just drop down on the bed and sleep off the alcohol. The party had been good but long, and the alcohol was making him dizzy. What he did not expect, however, was the tall figure standing with the back to him, overlooking the stunning night scenery of Singapore.

  
"Uh?" Sebastian muttered to himself, he hadn't expected him to be here tonight. In fact, he hadn’t expected to see him in the next two weeks, their schedules separating them without mercy and leaving them longing for each other over short phone calls and text messages.  
  
"Finally, I've been waiting for almost an hour," Mark said as he turned around, looking at his former teammate. "I assume the party was good?”

Sebastian nodded, his cheeks flushing as he looked down and saw the state of his clothes - or rather the lack of them. Someone had torn his shirt during the celebrations so he had just taken it off, and his jeans were dangerously low around his waist. For a moment he felt a flash of embarrassment and he hoped nobody had seen the four-time world champion running through the streets like this, but he also knew how debauched and used he looked right now, and what effect it had on Mark, who was looking him up and down hungrily, a possessive glint in his eyes.

“Dirty boy,” Mark muttered as he continued to take in Sebastian’s appearance, stepping closer. He took the keycard and threw it on the table before tipping Sebastian’s head towards him, taking in the dark eyes and the slightly opened lips, appearing sticky from all the champagne.

“Dirty but gorgeous,” he praised and leaned down, catching Sebastian’s lips in a demanding kiss, wasting no time. He heard him gasp and whimper against his lips and broke it off, smiling satisfied. He pressed a small kiss on Sebastian’s cheek and wrapped his arms around the slender frame, feeling the hot, sweaty skin under his fingers.

The defined muscles tensed under his touches and he smiled against Sebastian’s hair, breathing in the faint scent of alcohol and for moment he wished he had been at the party. He let his hands wander down and tightened his grip around Sebastian’s hips, reveling in the gasp he tore from the man’s mouth.

 “Winning is a good look on you, I want to see it more often,” Mark decided and pushed the smaller man towards the bed, helping him lose his jeans in the process. Sebastian was entirely useless, the alcohol making his hands shaky, and Mark pushed them away with a smile before pulling the pants down. His hands wandered over Sebastian’s soft skin, smirking up to him as he noticed Sebastian’s affected breathing. “You alright?” 

Sebastian just shook his head and kneeled on the edge, unbuttoning Mark’s shirt and kissing a trail from his neck to his chest before feeling insistent hands in his hair, dragging him upwards for another passionate kiss. He sighed happily and let himself be consumed by it, his head feeling fuzzy and a pleasant warm running through his body.

He rolled his hips forward and moaned as he felt the pleasure sparking through his body. Sebastian broke the kiss, panting against Mark’s mouth for a moment before leaving a small kiss on the side of his mouth. He let himself fall backwards, the comfortable bed cushioning his fall and pulled Mark with him, a pleasant weight on his body, keeping him grounded.

He grinned up at him, his hands trailing under Mark’s shirt and scratching at his muscles back. The man responded by leaning down and slowly rolling his hips against Sebastian’s, eliciting a whimpered gasp. Mark grinned and repeated his actions until Seb was panting hard and pushing up his hips to meet Mark’s, urging him to go faster.

“Yes that's fine, let me take care of you,” Mark murmured, his australian accent stronger than ever before. Sebastian nodded and closes his eyes as he moaned, Mark finally increasing the pace and offering him a new kind of pleasure, the one that made his head go fuzzy and filled his stomach with a hot urgency.

“Close,” he whimpered out embarrassingly fast, the alcohol still running through his body heightening every sensation he was feeling. For a moment he regretted drinking so much and weakening his body, but every thought flew from his head when Mark applied just enough pressure to make him throw back his head and keen.

Mark leaned down to kiss him messily as he let his hand wander into Sebastian’s boxers, gripping him and stroking him. He felt Sebastian tense underneath him and moved to kiss the spot on his neck that always managed to turn him into a begging mess. Hearing his boyfriend’s desperate moans, he bit down and felt Sebastian shaking and coming into his boxers.

“Good boy, such a good boy,” he murmured as he let Sebastian come down from his high, coaxing him into a gentle kiss. They lay side by side with Mark’s strong arms wrapped around Sebastian’s shaking body, his small gasps slowly returning to normal breathing.

Sebastian turned his head and smiled lazily at Mark, demanding another kiss with pouting lips. Mark indulged him, his hand stroking along his stomach, hips and finally settling on the inside of his thighs.

“Again?” Sebastian frowned, only just now noticing that Mark was still hard and almost fully-dressed. He whimpered as Mark bit his lips in response, demanding his full attention with the kiss. A desperate moan was torn from him when he felt Mark’s finger tease him, the sensitivity of his orgasm still having a hold over his body.

“Oh darling, we’ve only just started,” Mark promised him, grabbing the lube from the bedside table. “I do intend to reward you adequately for that beautiful, beautiful win.”


End file.
